


Political Power Player

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), The Bunker - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Power Imbalance, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Trying to start a new career later in life, Addison is overwhelmed by her responsibilities as an intern for the Herndon Gubernatorial Campaign. After lusting over the angry, demanding Teddy Redbones for some time, when Addison mistakenly schedules the debate on the wrong day, she offers to make it up to an upset Teddy in his office.
Relationships: Teddy Redbones/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Political Power Player

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pockets_full_of_posies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockets_full_of_posies/gifts).



Tugging on her blazer, Addison balanced the four coffees in her other hand, jogging across the parking lot in heels at least an inch too tall. Late for the third time that week, it seemed Addison was determined to botch new internship at the Herndon Gubernatorial Campaign. 

But if she was realistic, Addison doomed herself from the first day. Briefcase clasped in sweating hands, Addison waited in front of a closed office door, shifting her weight from side to side, when a man with a brown bowl cut approached, leering. “Hey there.”

“Hello.” Addison nodded politely.

“So…” Hands in his pockets, his eyes openly crawled over her body, not bothering to hide his stall at her cleavage. “Who are you then?”

Turning away, Addison cleared her throat and tucked a crimson strand behind her ear. “I’m here about the internship.”

“Mmm…” Nodding appreciatively, the man raised an eyebrow. “Good to have a pretty piece of decoration around the office. Brighten up the place”

Aghast, Addison’s mouth fell open and she took a step back. “Excuse me? I’m not going to be around for ‘decoration.’ Go to hell, creep.”

It was then Addison found out she addressed none other than Alvin Panagoulious, half of the political powerhouse duo leading Herndon’s campaign. Thankfully her interview was scheduled with his colleague, Teddy Redbones, the Mississippi Machiavelli. And though he was brash, brief, and spent the entirety of her time in his office eating goldfish crackers from a coffee filter, Teddy didn’t convene with Alvin beforehand and appointed Addison on the spot.

Now, however, three months later as Addison passed coffee around to those assembled, she suspected Teddy of second thoughts. “Alright now…” Southern drawl ringing out, Teddy hitched his wire-rimmed reading glasses up his nose, never one who needed to speak twice to get the room’s attention. “Now we got the debate coming up Thursday after next at the Civic Center, yeah?” Teddy stood, tucking his glasses into the collar of his green sweater. “So I am gonna need you all to focus, yeah? Rally up. Because if we are gonna beat Lester…” Pointing at the rightmost wall as if the aforementioned Lester lurked immediately behind like an unwelcome spectre, Teddy’s lower lip jutted out and he placed a big hand on his hip. “We need to be on the ball, yeah? Alright?” 

Teddy launched into his habit that made Addison irrepressibly itchy. No matter what, without fail, whenever he came to the end of one of his impassioned speeches, Teddy spent far too long ping-ponging his gaze around the room, glinting cobalt eyes landing on everyone individually. When her piercing second arrived, even though she faced them dozens of times at this point, Addison held her breath. “Alright.” Clapping his large hands together, Teddy privately convened with Alvin for a moment before disappearing into his office.

Addison was unloading her briefcase into her cubby when a gear ground into place and she froze. Green eyes sliding to the giant calendar mounted on the wall, she looked in horror at the Thursday in two week’s time, a giant ‘17’ clearly written beneath.

“Shit.” Addison whispered, dropping a sheaf of papers. One of her many responsibilities was booking the Civic Center for the Debate. They asked on her first day, and it seemed simple enough. But now, mind playing over the phone call with the city employee, nausea flooded Addison as she remembered saying, “Right, yes. We need that on the 16th.” 

Ripping open her planner, Addison slumped against the wall when she confirmed her mistake. “Hey, um…” Addison stopped Heather as she walked by. At least a decade older than most of the other interns, it was more than a little difficult to make friends, but Addison found Heather kind and polite. Heather curiously inquired about Addison’s goal of starting a fresh career after leaving the drudgery of housekeeping without making her feel ancient, which Addison appreciated. “Hey Heather, did Mr. Redbones…” Eyes on the accusing number, Addison swallowed. “Did he say the debate was the Thursday after next?”

“Uh-huh.” Nodding cheerily, Heather pointed at the calendar. “The seventeenth! Can’t wait!” 

Lungs hitching, Addison knew there was no choice. Smoothing over her jacket, the trip across the floor to Teddy’s office seemed to take ages. Along the way all Addison could think about were the plethora of ways she already failed him and the magnitude of Teddy’s reactions.

Wrong coffee order. “Dammit Addison, now, what did I say? Sugar! You know I don’t want no sugar in my damn coffee, yeah?”

Printing out the wrong polls, delaying the meeting by half an hour. “Dammit Addison!” Complete with a huge fist hitting the table, causing his empty Diet Brown Cola can to skitter. “Now how hard is it to print a simple file, I ask you? A damn monkey could do it, yeah? Why is it you seem to be having a boatload of difficulty when no one else is? Explain that to me, yeah?”

And, worst of all, when Addison spilled the morning coffee order in her lap and, jerking the wheel as her skin burned, carved a strip out of the side of Teddy’s beloved car. “DAMMIT ADDISON!” Voice roaring over the parking lot, he threw up his huge hands in dismay. Face looming, spit flew as Teddy screamed, windbreaker clad arms flapping around him. Falling silent, sapphire eyes wide and glittering, panting through his flared nose and rounded teeth a snarl, Addison expected him to dismiss her then and there. 

But then his features morphed, softened. Teddy’s broad shoulders deflated. Glancing behind him, he saw that the other employees who initially came outside to watch the show scuttled away in the face of his fury. “Now then, um…” Sniffing, Teddy drew a finger down the side of his nose, and he gazed at Addison with a curious expression. “Just...just an accident I guess. No harm done. Yeah.”

As his wide back retreated, Addison blinked, dumbfounded. Dragging herself home that night, feeling stupid and over her head as per usual, Addison replayed the incident again and again as she fell asleep.

So when Teddy came to her in a dream, large hands shoving her against the car door, tearing at her panties, screaming lips rough and pounding her mercilessly into the evidence of her paint-bare mistake, Addison snorted awake in alarm.

Though well aware of her proclivities for dominance and men in positions of power, Addison simply never turned her eye to Teddy before that point. The realization only served to make her days around the office with Teddy’s commanding presence that much more intimidating. 

Arms overwhelmed with papers, if Addison happened to be blocking the door, Teddy wouldn’t hesitate to push past her, wide palm nudging her shoulder with a half muttered, “‘Scuse me, now,” as his sport coat screamed across his mountainous shoulders, not bothering to make eye contact or acknowledge her existence. Addison didn’t know why, but the fact that the only time Teddy paid attention to her came with pink cheeks and clenched fists made her tingle.

But now, as she reached the door of his office, Addison knew she committed a next-level fuck up, unsure if she could bear Teddy’s immense wrath. Knocking lightly, his southern accent clanged clearly through the wood. “Enter.”

Lip bitten, Addison teetered inside, voice low. “Mr...Mr. Redbones?”

“Yeah?” Blinking behind his reading glasses, Teddy paused halfway through jotting on a legal pad.

Addison carefully closed the door behind her, figuring if she was going to get chewed out, the least she could do was hide some of it from the others. “Sir, I, um…” Wringing her hands, Addison studied the carpet, shifting her weight back and forth. “I...I’m not sure how to tell you but...it’s…”

“What’s, a damn cat got your tongue?” Dark blue eyes drilled into her over his wire rims, and the hint of a smirk played over Teddy’s pink lips. “Spit it out, now.”

Addison took a shuddering breath. “Mr. Redbones I…” Mouth hanging open in silence for a moment, Addison exhaled audibly. “I accidentally scheduled the wrong date for the Civic Center debate.”

Teddy stared. And stared. For a moment Addison was worried she would have to repeat herself before he flung his glasses off onto the desk, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Dammit Addison…”

Spoken with a sigh, with defeat. For the first time, Addison truly didn’t think he was angry, but disappointed, and an acrid guilt coated her stomach. “I’m sorry, sir…” Teddy ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. “I’ll...I’ll call right away. Try and reschedule.”

Teddy gave a halting chuckle. “You really think we're gonna be able to get in there now? Ten days to go?” Standing, Teddy pointed at the phone, cobalt eyes narrowing. “And are you gonna call the Lester campaign, too? Tell them you messed up? Because it was on us to schedule this thing and now we look like a bunch of unprofessional jackasses!” Teddy shouted, smacking his pencil holder off his desk, writing utensils flying. 

Turning away from her, Teddy covered his brow. Told himself to inhale, to exhale. Teddy knew Addison waded in too deep the moment she stepped into his office for the interview. Overeager. Desperate. And, unfortunately, simply bearing too many life responsibilities compared to her younger cohorts to keep up.

But Teddy admired Addison’s determination. Moxie. It wasn’t often he saw someone trying to make a fresh start on their own halfway through life when every indication told them to follow the stream. 

But damn, did Addison have a way of firing him up. Teddy knew he was an angry man by nature. Hell, he used it to his advantage. Honing his perceived personality flaw until it was an excising dagger of political precision. Something about Addison though…

Teddy caught his eyes following her around the room.  _ Let her alone, dirty old man.  _ Refocusing on the papers before him, Teddy shrugged it off. Alvin was the one preoccupied with the ladies. Teddy needed the challenge, the win. But women? He rarely wasted his time.

But everytime Addison got his blood up, transformed Teddy into a yelling horrorshow of criticism before the entire office, his mind wandered. Teddy would ask Addison to bring him a coffee and unbidden, his brain sent up ridiculous prompts.  _ Next time tell her she better bring you the cup wrapped in her panties. _

The thoughts alarmed him, Teddy swatting at them like a cloud of gnats, their lustful presence inevitably attracted by his sweat. But, though he’d chosen to be lenient, at least as far as his standards went, in the past, Teddy couldn’t let a mistake of this magnitude slide by simply because he was sweet on her.

“Addison…”

Teddy jumped at the hand falling on his broad shoulder. “Mr. Redbones?”

“Yeah?” 

“I…” Addison stepped closer, swallowing. “I’m really sorry. I know I made a mistake and, um…” Green eyes studying his chiseled features, her curvaceous lips parted. “I’d like to make it up to you.”

“Addison…” Teddy gestured to the door. “I don’t think you can. How are we supposed to do this debate without--”

Fingers threading over his tie, Teddy lowered his arm. . “I…” Addison touched his firm chest, swiveling near until Teddy could smell the scent of citrus wafting off her scarlet hair. “I know I did a bad job…” Teddy’s lungs caught as she pressed her breasts against him, reaching up to comb through his gray hair. “What can I do to make it better?”

Heart thrumming, Teddy cautiously took her elbow. “Maybe, um…” Nose flaring and normally stern voice wavering with desire, Teddy’s oceanic eyes scanned her face. “Maybe you...need to be punished, missy.”

Millimeters from his pink lips, Addison nodded. “Yes, sir…” Addison leaned in, but a large hand snapped up to her chin, embers crackling behind Teddy’s cobalt eyes as he pushed her back into the wall. 

Slow, sexy smirk blossoming over his pink lips, Teddy’s tall frame loomed. “Fucked up good, didn’t you, honey?” Twisting her head slowly to the side, Teddy drew the tip of his nose down Addison’s cheek with a hiss, fingers grasping the hem of her skirt. “Not the first time either, was it, yeah?” Teddy nipped at her ear, his accent descending into a syrupy invitation as he bunched the fabric at her waist. Tipping forward, Addison’s mouth fell open when the stiff column of his erection bumped against her hip through his khakis. 

“You got what it takes, missy?” Teddy dropped her face, and as his fingers dribbled down the front of her body, grazing her covered breast, he rolled himself against Addison with a delighted sigh. “Gonna make it up to me real nice? Huh? Yeah?”

“Yes, sir.” Addison breathed, lifting a hand to cup the alluring line of his sharp jaw when Teddy shot out like a viper and claimed her wrist. 

“ _ Tsk tsk tsk _ …” Sliding her arm above her head, a chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest as Teddy moved her other hand up, grasping both within one of his wide palms. “None of that, now…” Two fingers touched over the fabric of her panties as Teddy bent forward, voice a taunting whisper as Addison sensed his exhalations on her lips. “Gonna tame this pussy, now.”

Teddy kissed her as though Addison’s mouth belonged to him, tongue groping and lips rough. Barely able to keep up, Addison left his face altogether when Teddy’s fingers, up until that point petting gently over her lips until her underwear drenched, crammed themselves beneath her waistband, vigorously rubbing her swollen clit. 

A high note breached Addison’s throat and Teddy’s huge hand clamped over her mouth. “Hey now…” Rounded teeth bared, Teddy angled down, sinking two fingers deep inside of her and fiddling his thumb over her clit. Addison’s eyelids fluttered and her thighs shook, freed hands scrambling over Teddy’s vast shoulders, her shriek trapped behind the prison of his palm. “You want everybody out there knowin’ what a bad job you did?” Teddy bit his lip, tamping mercilessly against her g-spot until Addison cinched around his plunging fingers. “Huh? That what you want, missy? Yeah?”

Relishing Addison’s distorting face as she dripped over his hand, once her tremors subsided, Teddy couldn’t resist lassoing her to him by her scarlet mane, mashing their mouths together as he spun Addison around to his desk. 

“You wanna get fucked, missy? Huh?” Need overwhelming his control, Teddy’s breath came shallow and urgent as he frantically peeled down Addison’s panties and fumbled with his zipper. “That what you want? Make it right? Yeah?”

“Oh fuck, yes! Please!” Addison tugged down Teddy’s tie, hands scuttling over every inch of him she could in his distraction. Brushing through his gray hair, caressing his bald spot, eagerly pushing off his jacket to dust the shelf of his shoulders, and tugging at his love handles to corral him between her open legs. “Fuck me.”

Teddy freed his massive cock, and a firm palm at her chest slammed Addison back onto the desk before he leaned in. Aligning himself, Teddy paused, speaking softly against Addison’s ear. “Now Addison, I don’t have condoms here, so...I’ll just...I’ll just pull out before we finish up if that’s square with you…”

“Oh…” Addison played with the silver tendrils at the nape of Teddy’s neck. “I’m on the pill, so...it’s fine. You can…” Green eyes locking into his own, Addison lifted her shoulder. “You can cum inside me if you want to.”

A shiver sprouted over Teddy’s pale skin and he nodded. “Alright then…” 

Surging forward, Teddy slapped a hand on the desk as the tight heat of Addison’s pussy encapsulated him with a groan. “Oh holy hell, missy, you feel so damn good!” Eyes scrunched, Teddy breathed through his open mouth for a moment, still, before swallowing and blinking. “Alright...alright…”

Teddy took her by the hips, adjusting Addison before his thumb began spinning over her clit and he swiveled forward. Hurriedly lifting her blouse free from the waistband of her skirt, Teddy jammed it up under her armpits before dragging down her bra, wide mouth grinning at Addison’s ample breasts bouncing out. 

“Mmm...fuck yeah.” Teddy pawed at her vehemently as he folded forward, capturing Adison’s mouth as his pelvis started to pound. 

Looping her legs around his bag, Addison’s heels dug in for traction and she slammed herself forward onto Teddy’s thick cock, fingers sneaking up his crisp white shirt to caress his broad back. “ _ Oh sir...yes! Fuck me! Just like that!” _

“Mmm…” Noticing his tie dangled in her face, Teddy quickly cast it away, thumb racing as he sensed Addison flickering around him from within and pummeled forward. “Yeah...cooking with grease, now. Gonna make you cum, missy.” Lips smashing against hers, Teddy parted with a groan, cobalt eyes fiery as he ripped at her red locks. “You cum on this cock for me like a good girl now, you hear?”

“ _ Yes! Yes Fuck! I’m cum- _ -” As desperately as Teddy wanted to hear her scream, he had no choice but to clap a hand over Addison’s mouth again as he nailed her to the desk, her pussy constricting around him as Addison’s eyes went white and she seized.

Teddy glanced over his shoulder, toe hooking his rolling chair near before he scooped Addison into his firm arms and plopped the two of them down. “Now Addison…” Cracking a hand over her round ass, Teddy’s mouth settled into a firm line, blue eyes chips of ice. “You ride me good and hard now, right? Yeah?” Teddy offered a brutal, grunting thrust. “Don’t hold back. I’m no first year foal, you understand me, missy?”

A wicked smile rose to Addison’s face. “Oh what?” Draping her arms over his expansive shoulders, Addison hoisted herself, clenching the muscles of her vagina intensely and dropping down. “Like this?”

Teddy’s left eye twitched and he writhed beneath her, fingers gripping Addison’s hips with bruising ferocity. “Mmm…” Nodding exuberantly, Teddy let out a huffing gasp. “Ooh yeah, honey. Just like that. More.”

Addison bounced, the two of them building a roiling rhythm as Teddy’s upper back braced on the chair, heels planted in the carpet while he rocketed forward. Large hand smacking her taught ass again and again, Teddy’s nose flared and deep, contented noises wheezed out of him as he sent his sizable cock into Addison’s dewy depths. 

Sounds of euphoria emerging again, Addison smothered her mouth in Teddy’s neck, rapidly pulsing above him as Teddy ruthlessly jostled her in his lap. Perching on the edge of the chair, they squeaked forward as Teddy humped with abandon, breath ticklish on Addison’s ear as he hopelessly tried to bury himself further. 

“ _ Gonna cum!” _ Fingers ensconced in her red hair, Teddy yanked Addison’s body over himself, face screwing up and sharp jaw hanging. “ _ Gonna cum in your tight pussy! Fuck! Fuck, Addison! Yeah! Yeah!” _ Muffling himself in her shoulder, Teddy rocked them back and forth as his warm cum drained inside of Addison, a stuttered groan leaking into the fabric of her blouse. 

Teddy flopped back, eyes closed and breathing hard. Fixing her bra and shirt, Addison laced her fingers through his gray hair as she continued to throb around him. “So…” Addison traced his prominent eyebrow and Teddy’s sapphire eyes blinked open, weary and satisfied. “Am I still in trouble?”

“Aw, no, you’re alright…” Patting her ass, Teddy smiled. “You woulda been anyway, truly.” Teddy shrugged, thumb rubbing circles over Addison’s hip. “Dozen places we can hold the debate in town. Hell…” Sticking out his lower lip, Teddy glanced toward the window. “Weather’s nice enough, we could pitch a tent. Do it outside. Have a barbecue or somethin’.”

Addison chuckled, cupping Teddy’s sturdy jaw. “Sounds nice.”

“So since you’re sticking around then…” Teddy looked at the clock before his dark blue eyes fell on Addison with a surprisingly hesitant air. “What say you come over later? Maybe…” Etching her lower lip with his thumb, Teddy swallowed. “You let me boss you around some more? Yeah?”

Addison grinned, leaning in to give Teddy a kiss. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
